vtmbfandomcom-20200223-history
Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines 2
|Director(s) = |Producer(s) = Christian Schlutter |Programmer(s) = |Designer(s) = |Composer(s) =Rik Schaffer |Engine =Unreal Engine 4 |Platform(s)s = PC, Xbox One, PS4 |Release date(s) = 2020 |Genre(s) = RPG |Mode(s)s = |Distribution = |Rating(s) = |Platform(s) = PC, Xbox One and PS4|Mode(s) = Single Player}} Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines 2 is an upcoming game set in White Wolf's , and direct sequel to 2004's Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines. The game was announced in 2019 when Paradox Interactive released the trailer in their official YouTube channel, and is set for release in 2020 for PC and consoles.Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines 2 is a darkly fascinating immersive sim. Eurogamer. Robinson, Martin (March 22nd 2019) Plot Enter the night as one of several humans inexplicably attacked in a Mass Embrace, suddenly thrown into the dangerous and ruthless vampire politics of Seattle. Tensions between the factions in Seattle are at an all-time high, and this unsanctioned attack throws the status quo into chaos. An inquest is called in order to get to the bottom of the mystery, and you’re the star witness… whether you like it or not. Vein Pursuit Vein Pursuit is a tabletop role-playing game preceding the events of Bloodlines 2. This chronicle offers viewers a glimpse into events occurring before the plot of the game.Vein Pursuit - New TTRPG video chronicle set in the world of Vampire: The Masquerade Additional Info Product Info Bloodlines 2 will be released in three editions: *Standard Edition *Deluxe Edition: Unsanctioned *Premium Edition: Blood Moon Comparison Chart Additionally, you will get exclusive items and get early access if you pre-order the game.Pre-Purchase Vampire: The Masquerade® - Bloodlines™ 2 Player & Clan Info The player character will begin as a clanless Thin Blood, and will be granted entry to a clan as the game progresses. Five clans will be accessible to the player at launch: * Brujah * Tremere * Toreador * Ventrue * Malkavian Other clans which can be encountered but not playable at launch include: * Nosferatu * Gangrel Other clans are planned to be introduced into the game after launch, which will be available free of charge.Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines 2 Announced. "Bloodlines 2 will provide you the choice of a number of clans, with more clans added to the game post-launch free of charge." Gallery Vtmb2Cover.jpg|Vampire The Masquerade - Bloodlines 2 official website's cover Vtmb2OfficialPicture.jpg Vtmb2OfficialPicture2.jpg Vtmb2OfficialPicture3.jpg Vtmb2OfficialPicture4.jpg Vtmb2OfficialPicture5.jpg Vtmb2OfficialPicture6.jpg Vtmb2OfficialPicture7.jpg Vtmb2OfficialPicture8.jpg Vtmb2OfficialPicture9.jpg VTMB2AuroraInterior.png Videos Vampire The Masquerade - Bloodlines 2 Official Gameplay Trailer - E3 2019 Vampire The Masquerade - Bloodlines 2 - Announcement Trailer (ESRB) Bloodlines 2 - Developer Interview The Return of Vampire The Masquerade - Bloodlines Clan Introduction - Thinbloods - Vampire The Masquerade - Bloodlines 2 Clan Introduction - Brujah - Vampire The Masquerade - Bloodlines 2 Clan Introduction - Tremere - Vampire The Masquerade - Bloodlines 2 Clan Introduction - Ventrue - Vampire The Masquerade - Bloodlines 2 Clan Introduction - Toreador - Vampire The Masquerade - Bloodlines 2 Clan Introduction - Malkavian - Vampire The Masquerade - Bloodlines 2 Vampire The Masquerade - Bloodlines 2 Full Gameplay Demo - E3 2019 Vampire The Masquerade - Bloodlines 2 - E3 Gamescom Demo With Ka'ai Cluney Websites Official Website * https://www.bloodlines2.com Social Media * Facebook - https://www.facebook.com/VampireBloodlines * Instagram - https://www.instagram.com/vtmbloodlines * Twitter - https://twitter.com/vtm_bloodlines Other Websites * Discord - https://discord.gg/MMyd9Hy * YouTube - https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC1JOnWZrVWKzX3UMdpnvuMg * Twitch - https://www.twitch.tv/paradoxinteractive Notes * On April 26, 2019, Paradox Interactive released an interview about Thin-Bloods on their Twitch account.Clan Introduction: Thinblood * On May 2, 2019, Paradox Interactive released an interview about Brujah on their Twitch account.Clan Introduction: Brujah * On May 8, 2019, Paradox Interactive released an interview about Tremere on their Twitch account.Crusader Kings 2 | Under Achievers w/ Dan & Steacy * On May 15, 2019, Paradox Interactive released an interview about Toreador on their Twitch account.Clan Introduction - Toreador * On May 22, 2019, Paradox Interactive released an interview about Ventrue on their YouTube account.VtM: Bloodlines 2 | Clan Introduction: Ventrue * On May 29, 2019, Paradox Interactive released an interview about Malkavian on their Twitch account.Crusader Kings II | Under Achievers with Dan ... and... ? * On June 10, 2019, Paradox Interactive released an Extended Gameplay Trailer.Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines 2 - Extended Gameplay Trailer * On June 11, 2019, IGN released Gameplay Demo from E3, 2019.Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines 2 Full Gameplay Demo - E3 2019 * On August 27, 2019, Paradox Interactive released a Dev Commentary demo on their YouTube channel.Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines 2 - E3/Gamescom Demo With Ka'ai Cluney * On December 18, 2019, the game entered "Alpha" state.DEV DIARY #8: Celebrating Bloodlines 2 Alpha and the Holidays! Trivia * Bloodlines 2 is based in the setting of the Fifth Edition of the pen and paper game, and many of the changes to gameplay mechanics from the first game (which was based on the 1998 revised edition) should be expected to originate from this. * Bloodlines 2 will last between 25 and 30 hours depending on your play style. Hardsuit Labs (@HardsuitLabs) "Depends on your play style, but we think the average time will be around 25-30 hours for one playthrough." 10:24 AM · Mar 30, 2019 * It will only feature first person mode, unlike the previous game where you could switch between first and third person view. Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines 2 (@VtM_Bloodlines) "The game is an immersive first person only experience, but it does feature some moments where you'll see your character in third person view." 12:27 AM · Mar 22, 2019 * Bloodlines 2 will support Mods. Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines 2 (@VtM_Bloodlines) "Bloodlines 2 will indeed support mods!" 2:12 AM · Mar 22, 2019 * Similar to Bloodlines 1, you can also dance in the nightclubs across Seattle. Bloodlines 2’s vampires are scrappy fighters and goofy dancers. Rock Paper Shotgun. Caldwell, Brendan (June 12, 2019) * On August 19, 2019, Paradox Interactive announced that the game will allow real-time ray tracing.Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines 2 (@VtM_Bloodlines) "Real-time ray tracing is coming to #Bloodlines2 powered by @NVIDIAGeForce Check-out how ray-traced reflections add more immersion and realism to the game with this new trailer!" 4:17 AM · Aug 19, 2019 * While the original release date was March, 2020, it was later delayed. * You can earn 50 blood points for your Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines 2 account by playing the new ARG.Embrace the Unknown. Bloodfortrade.com References es:Vampire The Masquerade Bloodlines 2 Category:Games Category:Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines 2